I'd Rather You Not Sleep
by FreezeRay
Summary: Despite being exhausted, Sam gets dragged on another boring negotiation mission. However, when her team gets taken captive, she has to make some dangerous and crucial decisions to secure their safety. Will become Jack/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, at all, ever

I'd Rather You Not Sleep

The lights all came back on suddenly and for a second Sam considered running. This had been a bad idea. Correction, a terrible idea. The door was only a few feet away and she could be gone before they noticed her. She hadn't expected so many gaurds and for them to have such big guns. It was weird because the size of the gun shouldn't matter. This isn't relevant, she thought, but her brain was racing uncontrollably driven by blind panic. Yet, she stayed frozen to the spot. Her eyes met Jack's and he looked both surprised and afraid. The guard followed Jack's eyes and turned to see her standing in the open, frozen in place. She had no weapon and no time. It was as though the sound had suddenly been turned on. Jack was yelling, but all Sam heard was the guard's gun as it fired a single quick blast. Sam didn't even feel it as it struck her chest. Jack was still yelling, but she could no longer hear him. Her focus was slipping and the edges of her vision were pushing in on her.

----------24 Hours Earlier-------------

Teal'c had been visiting with Jaffa offworld, maybe that had been the problem. Jack was getting older, maybe that could have changed the equation. Sam needed downtime. She had been running around the clock to figure out a piece of alien technology. Daniel had been distracted by a text back home he wanted to finish. They had all been tired and the mission was supposed to be a walk. SG-4 had done the recon and had proclaimed the natives friendly and harmless.

SG-1, minus Teal'c, arrived on time and were met by the very happy and a little bit overly touchy natives. The Chief had warmly embraced Jack, who upon being released immediately pushed Daniel forward towards the group. Daniel jabbered excitedly at the Chief, who seemed unphased by Jack's lack of warmth or enthusiasm. Sam stayed further back than usual and felt no energy or excitement at the thought of another negotiation over Naquada. She should care, she thought to herself drearily. Naquada was vital to important research back on Earth. Important and interesting research she couldn't be a part of because she was on another planet securing yet another stash of Naquada.

This was stupid, she reminded herself. She loved SG-1 and loved her work. She loved jumping from planet to planet. She was just tired and the fact that Jack was openly frustrated with her today was not helping matters. He clearly hadn't appreciated her reaction to the mission.

"I was supposed to off," Sam had complained, honestly exhausted and ready for some downtime. "I've spent the last week killing myself for this goddam machine."

"Orders are orders," Jack had replied curtly and professionally, but he seemed pissed off to her.

So it had not surprised her when he sent her to check out the native's livestock holding area to see if Stargate could help with the natives infrastructure needs. It was a ten kilometre hike outside of the village. Normally, he would have sent Daniel. Jack was always annoyed at Daniel for this or that. Ten kilometers through mud in her heavy army boots. she was already exhausted and pissed off. By the time she reached her destination, she was ready kill Jack and seriously wound Daniel. Then, she saw a ship appear in the sky above the village and her anger was instantly replaced with worry. To her surprise, she could not recognize and felt some relief that it was not Gould. Her guide started to speak quickly in his own tongue.

"Tamin, speak English," she said sharply.

"I go to next village. You go back to gate." he ordered with panic in his voice.

"What about your village? Your home? Your people?" Sam asked incredulously.

"They come for you, but they will kill everyone. I must run. You go home," his voice was shaking form fear and panic.

He ran to the woods and Sam let him go. She had no time for him; she had to find out what was happening to her team. The sun was downing and it would be easy to approach village unseen. Immediately, she started to jog towards the village. As she ran, she considered that for the first time that day she wasn't tired.


	2. Chapter 2

As she ran back to her teammates, she saw a small transport ship takeoff from the larger vessel and land in the village. Half an hour later, she had reached the village and had carefully made her way to tree cover where she could see the transport. As she crouched behind a log, she felt something digging into her side. It was her radio.

"I'm a frakking idiot," she whispered angrily to herself.

She lays on her back hidden completely by the log and tries her radio. It didn't work. The ship must be using a jamming signal. Sam mentally chastised herself for not trying to use it earlier. She thinks maybe the lack of sleep is catching up to her and she is missing things. Her friends were in danger and she was acting like an untrained rookie.

"Look, there has been a misunderstanding. We are peaceful. The guns are for our protection."

Sam would recognize that voice anywhere. Peering over the top of the log, she sees Daniel and Jack being roughly herded into the transport. Both are cuffed and Jack was sporting a nasty cut over his eye. The aliens were basically humanoid, but there skin had a strange blue tinge and even from far away Sam could see it was scaly. The largest of the aliens seemed to be in charge and was yelling loudly in a language she didn't understand, but clearly Daniel did as his eyes widened in panic.

"No, you can't. Jack, they are going to destroy the village. They say it has been tainted by our presence," Daniel was desperately trying to break his guards grip on his arm so he could get over to the leader. Whatever Jack's response was, Sam never heard as both her friends were quickly manhandled into the transport. A very small alien holding a small computer like device approached the leader. When the leader saw the screen, Sam could have sworn that his eyes flashed in her direction for a second before looking back at the small alien. The leader said something quietly to the small man who scurried off.

Now, Sam figured she had three options: find a way on that transport or make a run for the gate or die. The transport wasn't looking likely so she would have to pray she would have time to make it to the gate before the ship decided to rain fire down on this little village. She pried her eyes off the transport that held her closest friends and pushed back off the log. She turned around only to find herself looking at four aliens and their large guns. The leader had definitely been looking at her.

"Okay, let's not freak out. Everything is fine. I'm just out for a little stroll. Oh, Jack is so gonna kill me," Sam said more for her own benefit than for the aliens. One of the aliens was yelling at her, but she could not understand a single word. Sam went with the safe bet and put her hands above her head. Another alien moved behind her and re moved her personal belongings, including her gun. Then he cuffed her and pulled her roughly to her feet. As they dragged her towards transport, Sam thought to herself that at least she wouldn't be blown up and maybe she could finally catch a few hours of shut eye. The downside was that Jack was going to be very displeased with her, again.


End file.
